Nature's King
by Sachiru
Summary: Naruto grows up under a false identity not knowing who his parents where or how they died,This information of course is never to be released,but as we all know that which is forbidden just makes it that more alluring and naruto just can't help himself.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in anyway or form.

Prologue

"you have no right to ask this from me" said a women as she was laying in a hospital bed,with no restraint of anger.

She had obviously not realized the position that she was in, for she had clearly not paid attention to the other 6 ANBU standing all around the room.

"But there is no other choice Sachiru, technically speaking your son is the only newborn in the last 2 weeks, and unfortunately a new born child of a minimum of 3 weeks old is the requirement for the sealing."

"Are you fuckin serious!" Sachiru at this point was not able to sustain her anger anymore .this dam village had taken almost everything away from her and she sure as hell was not going to let this man take away her son.

"you asked Daisuke to fight for you and he complied, he willingly fallowed your orders even though the probability of surviving was..." she dare not finish the phrase. Sachiru already knew that he wasn't coming back, but she could not bring herself to ever admit it aloud.

"And I this village will forever appreciate his sacrifice. Daisuke-san died protecting this village and for that we are grateful."said the man who was now standing near the window of the of the hospital room doing a quick turn he locked eyes with her. His oceanic blue versus her midnight purple colored ones.

"please understand Sachiru-San, if I had any other option I would automatically take it but...your son is required for this task." Saying the last part with a cold tone, realizing that she would never relinquish her son willingly.

"_there has to be something I can do, but what...i cant take any of them on in my current state." _She knew that she could not stand a chance against against all of them especially him.

"Alright Hokage-sama" was all she said.

The Yondaime gave the signal for one of the ANBU to retrieve the child from her.

As he neared the bed he extended his arms to take the sleeping child half expecting Sachiru to try something and attack while he reached for the baby but to his surprise it did not happen. She gently placed the baby in his arms while looking at him the whole time, with an expression that he for some reason could not understand. Straightening his hunched back he looks over towards the Yondaime who was apparently happy that nothing unpleasant happened. He then signaled the ANBU to go back to his previous position near the entrance of the door and was about to but he heard the Yondaime speak.

"Thank you Sachiru-san, do not worry, for your child shall be given back to you after the sealing, if every thing goes according to plan you should have him in you arms by tomorrow morning."

With the Yondaime's final words the ANBU took that as his signal to proceed to the door. As he shifts his body towards the left Sachiru notices the ANBU's kunai pouch on his right thigh,she then quickly extends her her left arm and grabs hold of her objective target and lifts her hand, in less then half a second the ANBU are all over her with kunai's placed at different vital points of her exposed back.

"One more move you you'll regret ever thinking of pulling of such an idiotic stunt as this." Hissed an ANBU wearing a bear mask.

"Regret what exactly." she said with a somewhat amused tone.

"You know exactly what talking about so don't you play game with-" He was suddenly interrupted.

"I see nothing wrong with covering my son in order to keep him warm...ANBU-san." she finally said as she slowly turned around revealing that she was only holding one of the blankets side which was apparently dangling over the ANBU's hand.

"My apologies Sachiru-san, I thought you where attempting something ells." Not saying what he really had in mind but every body understood, he then proceeded to put away his weapons as did every one ells.

"Do not worry, I would not dare so such a thing, only an idiot would ever try THIS!!" Quickly realizing the blanket in her grasp she reached for the kunai from the ANBU's holster she slammed it in his vertebrate, continuing with the momentum of the attack and with kunai still attached to the ANBU she pulled the kunai to the right with horizontal slash, the kunai left the ANBU's body as well as some pieces of his small intestine. Adrenalin still pumping she kept with the attack and with a quick right turn she rammed the kunai into the under jaw of the ANBU and with a forceful tug she pulled the kunai free and there by breaking the mans jaw in to as well as ripping a chunk of his tongue off with blood was now gushing out like a faucet and his face all distorted. Trembling with pain he begins to fall onto his knees but not before Sachiru dropped the bloody and intestine covered kunai and exchanging it for his katana.

"Didn't anticipate that did you, you ugly bastard" With a fluid motion she raised her wrist holding the katana aiming for another ANBU, The ANBU saw into her eyes and flinched, Sachiru saw this.

"_Got you" _

The ANBU seeing his oncoming death did the one thing he was trained not to do...show fear, And what a sight it was for Sachiru, an "ANBU" who where supposedly void of any emotions, had flinched under one of her attacks!

In went the sword, right into the stomach and just for precaution a twist of the blade. blood started to come from the wound.

The ANBU fell to his knees all the while looking into Sachiru's eye's. He could not believe it, he was actually going to...survive.

There on the bed was Sachiru with a katana embedded into her abdomen. She turned looking towards her attacker. She had forgotten.

"Fuck(cough)..." There in front of her was the Yondaime with his katana still inside of her, blood now flowing more freely. He twisted his blade once more while still inside her then roughly yanked it out with some extra force.

Not once did she even cringe in pain or shed a tear during this process, completely ignoring the pain she looked towards her son still laying in the arms of the dead ANBU who was sprawled on the bed to the left. Apparently the force with which she pulled the kunai from his back had been enough to pull him back and on to the the bed.

It happened quickly, not a sound had been heard except for the slicing of skin and, the breaking of a jaw through out this whole transaction.

Her son was no longer asleep, he had awoken the moment the ANBU fell onto the bed.

She looked at him, his small fragile body laying there on the strangers arms, all she wanted for was to just touch him one more time, to hold him in her arms, too sing him to sleep just one more night...but she knew that was impossible. She attempted over and over for her body to move but it no longer responded to her commands. All she could do was to look at him. Knowing that she would never again hold her son.

After the adrenalin rush left her body and her consciousness fully returned she realized what a mistake this had all been. Her son was still going to be the villages sacrifice, had she not done all of this she could have awaken tomorrow morning with her son son in her arms and continued with their life, had things gotten bad she could have left with him but...she ruined that only chance she had, her emotions got the best of her and she was now paying the price. Time was running out and she knew it.

"_its all my fault, I'm sorry, I am so sorry...Satoshi"_

And in return Satoshi smiled for his mother one last time.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$TIME SKIP$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$

(I'm really sorry but its really late and I don't think I have the time to write the whole Yondaime and the kyuubi sealing, sorry)

"Sandaime-sama about his files what will we do about them" asked a jounin that was currently filling out a Satoshi Mizushima's birth certificate as well as a variety of other papers.

Sarutobi thought of the pros and cons of revealing Satoshi's true heritage and decided against it, should the child at some point find out what happened that night at the hospital he might go rouge and being the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi well that could under no circumstances happen.

"give me those papers" The jounin dad as told.

Sarutobi hid the original documents and got a set of new ones. He then began to write.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

D.O.B: October 10

Blood type: A

Clan Name: None

Parents: Deceased

Current Status: Container of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Well if you are reading this then you probably read the whole chapter OR you just scrolled down to the very bottom either way thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)

As for the updates...well, its been kinda busy lately so I don't know when exactly I'll update.

On another note I wont be all bitchy about it and ask for reviews in order to update I kind of dislike people who do that, but if you DO decide to leave a comment then I will greatly appreciate it.

Its weird that I'm saying this but I'm really hoping for some constructive criticism so that I know what I did wrong and how I could do better next time, And since this is the "give and take" system, you will be giving me advice (hopefully) and you will get a better read, sounds good right :)

OK last and final thing: please if you are the type of person who leaves comments just to complain and be rude, please don't, its kind of annoying and well just mean, So...now you know:)

OH!! AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING XD


	2. Acquired Help

First of all I would like to thank those who reviewed I really appreciate the support.

I know I told some of you id post this on Thursday but I kinda went away for a little while but I got back to day and finished it right now.

**Meh** I want to thank you for the advise but since I did this in a hurry I might not have fixed all the problems, but I think I did a good job :)

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!**

* * *

**Acquired Help**

8 years after the sealing

Monday 8:15PM

"hurry up, I don't have all day you brat!" exclaimed a fat women from the other side of the serving table.

"I'm going I'm going...you old bitch" the boy whispered the last statement in a low tone as to not alert the women, getting her angry was the last thing he needed today and besides he didn't want to be thrown outside today, it was raining.

The boy was about to get his food placed on his tray, dumplings his favorite when...

"OOHHH!!! HE CALLED YOU A BITCH !!" a random kid in the room yelled. (I'm just gonna call her kishi)

"_FAN-FUKIN-TASTIC!! you just had to open your mouth didn't you blabber mouth" he thought_

The now identified kishi turned her gaze towards the now still boy in front of her with tray in hand awaiting to be served, but that sure as hell was not going to be happening any time soon.

"Is that right...don't worry Naruto, I won't get mad, just tell me the truth. Is what he saying true." Responded kishi in a _very _sweet voice.

"_What am I going to do she won't believe me if I tell her that I didn't say it even though I did might as well suck up to her."_

"Yes mam, I did and I am sorr-"

"Like I said, don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I'm not angry, here you go an extra dumpling just for being honest, ENJOY!" Was her joyful response.

"Th..thank you ." "_this can't be right, she has never been this nice too me, what is she __hiding?" _His train of thoughts was cut short as the sweet aroma of the dumplings reached his nose, he could no longer neglect his stomach of such delicious food.

"All in all today has been a good day, got chased _once_ today, the everyday stares, I gotta say pretty good day, except kishi's little attitude change I wonder why?"

"oh well, got to go rest, I have a big day tomorrow." He said to himself.

He knew it wasn't true but it was his own little way to motivate himself for the upcoming day. It was his usual routine to get himself pumping for something that clearly was never going to arrive.

Picking up his tray from the long rectangular table he made his way to the washing room.

Every day kishi would round up all the kids from the orphanage and made them right there names on a sliver of paper, near the end of lunch she would then announce the _randomly _selected winner.

AND THE GRAND PRIZE WAS!!!..........THE PRIVALGE TO WASH EVERY ONES ALL 87 KIDS DISHES!!!!

Apparently Naruto was extremely lucky, because when it came down to this event he would _always_ win, even if he didn't play. HOW SPECTACULER WAS THAT!!!

I'm telling you some people have all the luck :)

Any ways as I was saying, Naruto some how always won this little game. So here we find him as he begins his arduous prize winning task.

9:05PM

"dam just how many kids are there in this place, every time I finish a tray I swear that two more pop out of nowhere!"

10:47PM

"DONE!!!oh...better keep quiet wouldn't want to wake up the honorable , yeah right, but she was nice to me today, I mean I've been here all of my life and she has never not one been nice to me so why the sudden change, she must have a second motive but what?......its actually sad now that I think about it, I can't even accept a friendly gesture with out thinking that they are planing something behind my back, how messed up is that?" Speaking to himself as he put away the last tray in the shelf.

"well are you almost done naruto-kun?" asked kishi.

"Yes mam, I'm done for tonight."

He then takes off the old washing gloves, places them in the sink and moves towards the exit.

"Where are you going naruto"

"i...I'm going to my room "

"Why don't you come with me instead, I have a gift for you...come on, come on."

As they walk done the narrow hall he notices a smile plastered on her face, he himself could not help but think that he has a new friend.

"_she has not done a single mean thing to me today, sea actually gave me some candy before I started to wash the dishes, and the best part is that she is gonna give me a gift, apart from the Sandaime that is."_ He was at the moment very happy, en emotion which he hardly ever experienced.

"_is...is this, what it feels like to have a friend."_

When considering the place he was in one could not help but assume that the majority of the children in an orphanage would be friends with each other seeing as they had no one else, but this was not the case for naruto. They all avoided him, he always thought that it had to be because if kishi, and maybe it was, but when a child as lonely as him has an opportunity to make a friend he could not help but accept it. How naive.

"_i have a friend."_

They had arrived at the buildings back entrance/exit she happily opened the door grabbed him from the color of the raggedy shirt and with incredible force threw him out the door. He fell down the concrete stairs. He tried to stop the fall and instinctively threw his right arm forwards to stop the fall but his arm clearly did not have the strength to support the pressure so it did the one thing that all things do when it put under certain pressure..it snapped.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." She then proceeded to slam the door shut and walked back to her comfortable room. Oh how she relished this moment, she knew that nothing would hurt him more but to give him her friendship one of the things he has never had and to then take it away from him. What a simple yet brilliant plan.

Naruto was currently laying in the cold wet floor still shocked at the events that just occurred. Then the pain kicked in and boy did it hurt.

His cries that night where not even heard as they where muffled by the magnificent display of thunder. Soon enough he blacked out.

What a perfect day it was.

A few hours later a chunin patrolling that area found him unconscious in the back ally of the orphanage, as he looked at the boy he realized that his frame was to thin, he could see he had pale skin, he didn't know if it was from the lack of food or if his skin tone was naturally that color, as well as his black hair which was now completely covered with mud.

He picked the boy up and shun-shined to the hospital, he was going to have to report this to the hokage.

* * *

"mhm..." As he was waking up all he could feel was the warmth from the cover which he lei under of.

Now as for where he was he had no idea.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday,...over at the orphanage, can you please tell me what happened naruto."

"Well, Hokage-sama...i really don't remember what happened...why did something bad happen?

He asked with concern, Sarutobi believing that Naruto was not saying what happened out of fear of kishi asked once more this time mentioning that he was here to protect him in-case anything happened.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything, Naruto, nothing bad will happen if you do I'll be here with you, you do know that right?" hoping that by being a little more pushy he would get Naruto to admit it himself but his persistence was to no luck.

"I know Hokage-sama but I really don't no what happened yesterday...sorry if I was of no help Hokage-sama"

"No its alright Naruto-kun don't worry about it." You could easily see the disappointment in his face, he believed that Naruto had no trust in him, but quickly remembered the news he had for naruto.

"Oh! I have some good news for you how would you like to have your own apartment?" pretty stupid question to ask a now 9 year old.

Without hesitation he replied.

"Really!" Was his happy response.

"_Well that was unexpected I would have thought that he would be afraid to live alone, I guess Naruto isn't like other children then."_

"Yeah, if you want I can take you there right now, how does that sound."

"YEAH!!!"

"Can we go right now!"

"_very impatient I see."_ "yes but lets first see if you are free to leave this place first." he grabbed the sheet of paper by Naruto's bed giving it a perusal look, already knowing that he was free to go but did it out of instinct.

"here let me see......it appears your free to go" he stood from the bed looking at Naruto.

"OK just let me change Hokage-sama."

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%Time Skip$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

1 Hour Later

"Well this is pretty much it, hope you like it Naruto." Sarutobi said as he had just finished giving young Naruto the tour of the apartment(which literally took about 6 minutes)

"I would really like to stay with you some more time but unfortunately I have other business to attend to." Making his way to the door he finally says.

"If you are ever in the need of anything don't hesitate to come and ask me Naruto."

"yes Hokage-sama, Goodbye."

The moment that Sarutobi made his leave Naruto sighed out of relief.

"Dam! He can be so annoying sometimes I thought he would never leave me alone." Finally acting like his true self.

"those bastards thought they could do whatever they wanted huh? Well I'll show them they can't mess with me I'm going to become the most strongest ninja ever!!"(remember he is still young)

"They will never hurt me again."

"_With its help, the idea of even coming near me will make them scared...never again." _He drifted of into his thoughts remembering what had happened the previous night.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Flash Back$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

After the black out in the back ally of the orphanage Naruto awoke and found himself in a strange environment, he was surrounded on all sides by an illuminating white light. Doing a 360 degree spin all he could see was white, what a desolate place this was, void of even the smallest particle of dust.

Then out of nowhere a harsh but warm gust of wind brushes past him. Making a quick turn he sees the foreign object and stumbles back from fear.

20feet in front of him now stood a 200ft Rabid fox. The fox understanding that it now had Naruto's attention leaned back on its hind legs preparing to launch its massive body on the little whelp.

Naruto saw its back leg muscles ripple as they tightened for the upcoming jump and tried to run away. Where? He didn't know but any place was better then here.

Closing his eyes he began to run or at least attempted to run because when he reopened his eye lids he saw that he was in the exact position as before. He had no more time it was coming.

"_to late." _Where his thoughts.

He watched, transfixed as the fox lunged at him with much ferocity, bringing his arms up in a futile attempt of protection, but his nature got the better of him and could not help but lower his arms out of curiosity to see the diabolical creature coming towards him even if it was the last thing he would ever lay his eyes on.

While the fox was mid-air a brilliant light shone from the floor as 6 chains burst from the ground, with blinding speed four of the six coiled around the front and back paws, another rapped itself along the waist, and the last around the foxes neck and with great force tightened and pulled the body to the ground, effectively slamming it to the ground. Out of anger the fox tried to stand and it almost accomplished it when the chains gripped it body once more with such force that you could hear the bones on its legs crack under the chains strength. Being who it was it showed no sign of pain nor did it struggle any longer.

Analyzing the mechanics of the chains it arrived to one conclusion, they would only act up when he showed any sign of hostile intent towards its container.

So all it had to was try not to rip him open, that easy.

Finally getting up, it laid on its hind legs and positioned itself in what you could calla stately manner.

Naruto for his part was petrified, one moment this beast is trying to kill him with out a sign of hesitation and now it was just laying there acting as if nothing had happened.

"you have no need to worry vermin." Came a booming voice.

Naruto snapping out of his trance looked around in search of the voice but it was no where to be found.

"In front of you." the voice was getting irritated.

"YOU!" Stated Naruto incredulously. "There is no way you can be talking, animals can't talk!" He shouted.

"Your speaking, are you not." was his witty remark.

"As I was saying you sack of flesh, there is no need to fear me, I can not attack you even if I wanted, I believe you have seen what happens when I do."

"Re...really?" he was still nervous being around it, who wouldn't be.

"Yes."

Gaining a little confidence knowing that he could not be hurt he asked.

"Who are you anyways?"

"You know exactly who I am mortal."

Hearing his statement he began to recall everything he knew about animals but nothing resembled this fox. He kept trying to remember but nothing came to mind when suddenly the information hit him like a ton of bricks. He did not notice the sudden appearance of a greenish blue crystal which was sticking out of the ground.

"The Kyuubi." He exclaimed with astonishment and fear. He remembered the Hokage telling him of the great Yondaime and his battle against the evil Kyuubi no Yoko. This could not be happening it was supposed to be dead, so then why was it here, and where is here?

The Kyuubi knowing what he was thinking responded.

"This is the physical manifestation of the seal, another plane of existence created by the seal placed on you." It hesitated as if in thought.

"Well most of it anyways, there is something missing."

"What do you mean physical manifestation of the seal?" He did not understand a word he said.

"You really are a stupid creature aren't you?" Never in its whole existence had it lowered his vocabulary or knowledge to meet that of a human creature but if it wanted to get this over with it would have to do it even if it was quite annoying.

Before Naruto could respond he began his explanation.

"Basically the seal which was placed on your abdomen has created a dimension(nothing), Plane(nothing)......room(bingo) where both our spirits are transferred to and given physical form(nothing)...bodies(there we go)."

"OK I understand that but why did you say that there was something missing?"

"What I meant by that is that even though you are here you have yet to make a spiritual connection to this place, therefor you have no access to my chakra(already knowing he was going to ask) chakra is the life force contained in human bodies, you use this life force through various hand signs which helps expel the chakra from the body and implant it into the elements which then lets you manipulate the element. This is easily done for both Earth, and Water since they are physical elements which you can touch and hold, But its harder to manipulate Fire, and Wind. Fire is hard to manipulate because it boarders between the physical and nonphysical you can touch it yes but you can not capture it nor contain it in its natural state without the use of a substance like gas or oil. Now the hardest of all the elements to control is wind, for it is not a physical element, you can not implant your chakra in to it like Earth, Water, and Fire, but only create wind and surround it with your chakra and maneuver it, control it like a puppet this takes much chakra control which is why its the hardest to learn, but you have to now that humans have limits you cannot use your chakra indefinitely, every human has a certain amount of chakra and once it reaches its limit you can either faint from chakra exhaustion or die, that is why you have to be careful on how you use it. Now there are more elements of course but I wont get into all of them right now, but I digress, since you have not made a spiritual connection to this realm you have no access to my chakra."

"And how can I make this connection?" After the chakra and element explanation he was really interested and exited.

"You already did." he points towards the little crystal sticking from the floor.

"Well partly anyways, you only made a small connection." It looked at naruto.

"Do you know why this room is completely void of any sort of matter except for you and me?" Kyuubi asked pensively.

"This area, once the connection is complete will become your sanctuary, here most of the information you obtain will be stored, as well as measure and control of your chakra capacity, here is where my chakra will be transferred and fused with yours."

"Wait didn't you say that every creature has a limit of chakra? Does that mean that after I take all your chakra you will die?"

Kyuubi began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You filthy little creature, don't make me laugh." It then became serious.

"Don't you dare compare me with you worthless garbage, she gave me a spirit yes, but my form is not like yours. I am the physical manifestation of the elements themselves, I am endless, as long as this world exists I will exist, the elements bend to my will. This is why now human will ever reach my level of power, I am the elements themselves, no one has greater control then me."

"I am the strongest of all, and this is where the predicament lies. You are weak, and I detest weakness. You are my container and as much as I hate this fact you will not be weak and trampled upon. I have seen the tribulations you have faced and I do not feel one ounce of pity for you. You _will _with my help become strong and dominate all others, do you understand?" the last statement was not a question but an order.

"But...why would you want to help me get strong?" Naruto was really curious now.

"Aside from the reason I just gave you, its in my nature, just as the elements are wild and unpredictable so am I. I live and thrive in the midst of bedlam of lost and desperate souls, corpses, and devastation." It proclaimed with pride in its voice.

"Is that reason enough for you?...Besides do you really want to be treated like dirt for the rest of your miserable life?"

"no." Naruto responded with a downcast mood.

"alright then lets begin."

At this naruto got extremely excited.

"great so what are you going to teach me first fur ball."

That must have been one of the stupidest things to say, then again Naruto was a bit slow.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!! JUST BEACUASE IM HELPING YOU DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE DAM RIGHT TO BELIEVE WE ARE FRIENDS YOU SACK OF TRASH!!!" Roared an angry kyuubi.

"Never again will you speak to me with such tone of disrespect you insolent vermin." spoke kyuubi as he forcefully passed his chakra through the small crystal which connected to Naruto, kyuubi's chakra began to pour into Naruto's undeveloped chakra coils.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Screamed Naruto while in total pain, it felt as if his body where being filled with acid. He clawed at his face leaving deep cuts out of desperation, the pain was unbearable, like his insides where being burned slowly by a relentless fire which would not do its job quickly but slowly enjoying every moment of his torture.

The pain would have been much greater had the connection been stronger but the pain was more then naruto could handle. This would have continued where it not for the chains that grabbed hold of kyuubi stopping his chakra flow.

The pain began to dissipate and Naruto then felt a sort of pull, he was waking up, he was about to disappear when-

"We will continue this later." Hissed kyuubi with pure unadulterated anger.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%End of Flash Back$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Although the pain in the end was pretty horrible he at least now had an ally, one who would help him become strong.

"_First things first, I have to convince Sarutobi to let me join the ninja academy that would at least give me a reason for training on my own, without him questioning where it was that I got my skills and keep him from pestering me about my activities. Well that's weird iv never had this kind of thought process, I wonder what he did to me. Does not even matter anyways, as long as it helps me reach my goal." _

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%Next Day$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"Hokage-sama you have a visitor should I let him pass?" asked Sarutobi's secretary.

"Yes let him pass, thank you." He laid down his papers awaiting his visitor to come in.

"Hello Hokage-sama!" Chirped a happy Naruto as he came running in.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun how are you this fine morning?"

"Fine fine, thanks, actually I came here to ask you a question...i was wondering if I could join the ninja academy?" Giving Sarutobi the helpless puppy dog look.

"Can I please?"(Imploringly)

"OK sure I guess that could be arranged." replied Sarutobi.

"THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!" Cried Naruto out of joy.

Sarutobi laughed at the boys enthusiasm.

"OK Naruto I'll send the school supplies and the requirement weapons to your apartment to day at about 4PM OK?"

"Yeah sure Hokage-sama I'll be waiting, BYE!" Naruto made his way out of the tower and was heading home to begin his training.

"_how annoying it is to act like a dam fool all the time at least its almost over."_

Arriving to his apartment he closed the door locked it and shut the window blinds. It was time.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$Scene Change(inside created dimension)%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"its about time brat, what took you so long? Wait don't answer that I already know...that was a very good idea asking to join the academy I guess you do have a brain after all."

Naruto wanted to respond but he knew better, then to talk back.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, how shall we start."

"First of all we are going to finish the spiritual connection you started yesterday. Sit down, relax, and listen. Normally you would have to wait for a seal mater to come and deactivate the seal safety lock that prevents you from completing the spiritual connection but I have an incantation that can help bypass that human seal."

"Now pay close attention since you only have one shot at this."

"Why do you say only one shot?" Asked a nervous Naruto.

'Well lets just say that if you fuck up the seal will attempt to repair itself and well...never mind forget I said anything, lets get started." He said trying to avoid Naruto's question.

"Ri...right." he didn't even know what to say he was wondering if it would be a good idea to know what would happen or just leave it a mystery.

"OK Naruto like I said I will only repeat this once so listen up."

Kyuubi readied himself and began.

"_S'io credesse che mia risposta fosse_

_a persona che mai tornasse al mondo,_

_questa fiamma staria senza piu scosse._

_Ma per cio che giammai di questo fondo_

_non torno vivo alcun, s'i' odo il vero,_

_senza tema d'infamia ti rispondo."(1)_

* * *

(1) Basically I got these lines from my favorite book of all time its called Dante's Inferno its a total gotta read, but I would like to say its not an easy read, so it may not be for every one. Any ways the lines basically mean this in English:

"If I thought my answer were given

to anyone who would ever return to the world,

this flame would stand still without moving any further.

But since never from this abyss

has anyone ever returned alive, if what I hear is true,

without fear of infamy I answer thee."

OK you guys I hope you like this chapter :)

I am going t be using the name naruto until he discovers who his parents where. I know the beginning was slow and maybe you thought it was useless but I'm going to need it for later on when he gets her back. XD

um....well I have a problem I don't know what gender to pick for the kyuubi, this was originally going to be a yaoi but my friends convinced me other wise so...I'm sorry for those who where expecting a yaoi, I promise I'll make it up to you guys or girls :)

so don't expect any sort of yaoi in this story.

The last thing is the pairing I was thinking of making it naruto female haku, since iv read some and found them quite interesting but found the amount lacking in fanfiction.

You are welcome to suggest any pairing if you like and I will put them under consideration.

Thanks for reading and review if you would like XD


End file.
